


Ferris Ride

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sugar Daddy, affectionate blowjob, ferris wheel blowjob, fluffy talk, himchan blowjob, himchan gets blown, himchan turns super sweet afterwards, jongup gives blowjob, sugar daddy himchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: On a Ferris wheel, Jongup does what his sugar daddy tells him: properly thanking him for winning a teddy bear. Afterwards, Himchan surprises the younger male.





	Ferris Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

Long fingers felt over the edge of his wallet, pushing it back into his back pocket. All around him, the noises of the fair came from all directions. His dark eyes watched Jongup as the man played one of those games, darts in hand. He wanted to win one of the stuffed animals and Himchan had paid for this round and the next, optimistic that the younger male would manage to get the large bunny he had expressed a desire for. Those same eyes slid to the bunny in question, a pink and green scarf around its neck.

The sound of a popping balloon drew his attention back and he smiled at Jongup’s gorgeous grin. Raising a hand, Jongup threw another one and it just barely popped the balloon. Continuing to smile, Himchan came over and rested his chin on the younger male’s shoulder. He gained a hum in response and turned his face, touching his nose against the pulse point on that neck. The hum went a little louder and he turned to give a gentle kiss to the side of Himchan’s head.

“Affectionate today, I see.” Jongup murmured, turning back to the game as he lifted another dart. “I only need one more, then we can go on the rides.”

“We’re not leaving this spot until you get that bunny.” Jongup chuckled low, warm on the inside.

Himchan watched, making sure not to get in the way, as the male aimed. He let go of the dart and it missed, but that was why Himchan had paid for a second round. Jongup took the next round of darts. It took two more before the last balloon was popped and Jongup pointed to the bunny. He squeezed the toy as it was handed over, wrapping his arms around it. Turning a happy smile to the elder, Jongup leaned lovingly into a half hug.

They turned and headed to the rides. Himchan curled his arm around Jongup’s hips and felt the closeness he had started feeling towards the male weeks ago that he had hoped would go away. Quite the opposite had happened, however, as it had only gotten stronger, more persistent.

“Ferris wheel.” Himchan murmured, tugging the younger over towards the huge ride. Jongup looked up at it and wrapped himself around his hyung’s arm, tucking it tight against his chest with the bunny.

“Alright.”

They got up to the ride, Himchan handing over tickets and then watching Jongup get in first. He wouldn’t accept help as if he were female, but he appreciated the submissive role he took in the relationship. Sitting carefully in his spot, he watched Himchan come in and take a seat. The younger gave a close-lipped smile as the door closed and then he glanced casually about, noting how the other’s couldn’t see what was happening in the most of their cabin alone together.

Lifting a hand, Himchan gestured and Jongup gently lowered himself to his knees and encouraged Himchan’s legs open, pressing his chest between knees. The sound of the elder’s belt opening and zipper going down was drowned out by the sound of the ferris wheel working. Fingers glided through Jongup’s lightly-colored hair as Himchan watched the younger male grab edges of his pants and worked them down. Without even needing to say anything, Jongup knew what was wanted.

His tongue was slick, warm. Himchan groaned hard, not worried about being heard here. They didn’t have long, honestly, so they didn’t plan on taking their time. Himchan pushed just a little against the back of Jongup’s head and the male took the encouragement, opening his mouth wider.

As himchan slid between lips, the warmth of it gorgeous, Jongup closed his eyes. He felt both hands sink into his hair and hips flex under his face. The way he relaxed his jaw helped the tip press deep into his mouth and down his throat. The girth of Himchan’s cock was just as pleasing in Jongup’s mouth as it was inside of his ass. In order to show this, he moaned heartily and bobbed his head. The slickness of his mouth gained traction, saliva slipping to gloss over his lips and leave slick silvery lines over that girth.

His hands massaged Himchan’s thighs, focused on the length of velvety flesh in his mouth. He drooled heavily over it, licking the underside and rolling his pink muscle around the head, flicking right on the sensitive glands. It was salty, a little bitter from the sweat of the day, but he didn’t pull away. If anything, he gave it more attention. Looking up at Himchan, making eye contact, the younger male offered a partial smile, mouth full, and then ducked down.

The entire length glided down and filled Jongup’s throat. Himchan gasped, thighs tensing, as the younger mans nose pressed into his abdomen. It wasn’t often that he deep throated his hyung, but the bunny must have deeply pleased Jongup.

Fingers tight in hair, Himchan kept that head there as his cock twitched down that throat. He wasn’t coming, but he was getting close. Relaxing how hold when Jongup’s fingers dug into thighs, Himchan watched the younger male pull up and blink through watery eyes.

Off of the thick length, he licked up the underside and flicked his tongue against the tip, making every muscle in the elder male jump. He spread his lips open again, taking the man halfway down before bobbing, eyes closed.

“Swallow this time.” Himchan murmured, touching a fingertip along the side of Jongup’s face. He got a look upwards for that command. They made eye contact for a few heartbeats, a bead of precum slipping from him to curl a salty sensation along Jongup’s taste buds.

“All the way?” Jongup inquired, pulling off for a moment.

“Let me watch.” The younger nodded, glancing to see that they were almost at the top of the ride. Their time would run out soon enough.

With his orders, technically, Jongup continued. He would tease the tip for a few more long seconds before going back to bobbing. He worked in earnest, the stuffed bunny sitting on the seat across from them, watching. The saliva from his mouth made a mess but neither cared. The silvery lines would be nothing to anyone else by the time the ride ended and both men were put together.

The top of the ride came and gone, Himchan feeling the pressure start in his gut. He worked fingers gently through Jongup’s hair, encouraging with his soft moans and breaths. His eyes looked up, making sure no one was even able to pay attention to them.

About halfway back down, his orgasm was close to peaking, body tense. His breathing quickened and he groaned, muscles twitching. His eyes watched the young male work without pause even as his cock pulsed needily between plump lips.

“C-cuming!” Himchan hissed, feeling that odd tickle along the insides of his feet. Jongup immediately pulled off, hand coming from thigh to stroke that girth, and put Himchan’s cockhead against his tongue. Those dark eyes rolled upwards, making eye contact with his hyung and it was the final straw.

Mouth wide open, Jongup allowed that hard length to pulse in his fingers. The creamy white cum shot forward, drenching his tongue and hitting him in the back of the throat. With a soft noise, he swallowed it down the best he could with his mouth still open. His hand pumped that girth, encouraging all the liquid from Himchan to deposit right into his mouth. As the pulses slowed, thick ropes coloring his whole mouth, Jongup wrapped his lips around the head and gently swallowed.

Carefully, he made sure all the cum was safely down his throat before he pulled off. Wiping across his mouth, he spread remaining saliva over his hand and gave off a personally satisfied him. Himchan, breathing hard, smiled as the younger righted his own self back on the seat.

It took a few moments for Himchan to gather himself before he righted his clothes. The ride came down to the bottom but they would go another round before they would be let off. Jongup smiled to the crowd, tickled pink by them not having any idea what he had just done. In a big way, it turned him on. He pet the ears of the stuffed animal as the world slowly moved away from them again, a gentle wind playing his rustled hair. The gentle smile on his face was something Himchan always said he adored the most.

“Go out with me.” Himchan blurted, drawing Jongup’s dark eyes back to him. The younger smirked and gestured out towards the noise beneath them.

“We are out, hyung.” His head cocked in a gentle way, both of them jerking just slightly with the movements of the wheel.

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Himchan wasn’t smiling, but he wasn’t angry. His intense eyes stayed locked on Jongup, trying to express everything he wanted to say to the younger without actually having to say it. They had agreed what this would be in the very beginning but Himchan had grown to want more. Some days, moments, he would even go so far as to say he needed more.

Slowly, from that expression and those words, Jongup realized this was not something to laugh at. His smiled died down and he shifted, fidgeting his hands against the soft fur of the fake bunny. He shifted and rolled his tongue a bit in his mouth.

“What do you mean, then?” Himchan moved himself to the side where he could reach up and grab one of the bars connecting the bottom to the top half of the carriage they sat in. He looked down and sighed, then back up to the waiting face he adored so much.

“I mean… Date me. For real. This… Agreement we have is nice and all but I really like you, Jongup.” The younger male shifted, clearly caught off guard. Himchan held out a hand, just in case the male was going to start speaking. “It isn’t about the sex anymore… Or getting off by one of the most handsome men I’ve ever met.” Jongup rightfully blushed at this, bowing his head down and tugging on a bunny ear. “I love spending time with you and… I don’t mind spending money on you, either.”

“It wouldn’t be any different, hyung. I don’t see why it has to change.” Jongup looked up under his lashes, the look bashful, utterly gentle.

“The change would be between us. That’s it. But it’s important.”

“Why?” The twitch of a frown over all of Jongup’s features had Himchan lean forward and grab one of those soft, strong hands.

“Because I want you to be mine and no one else’s. I want us to be able to tell everyone that we belong to each other and that’s that.” Jongup stared into his elder’s eyes, his gaze shifting from one intense eye to the other. “I don’t want you to expect to have to get me off every time we’re together. I can have you over for a movie or dinner and then take you home or you spend the night, and all we do is cuddle.”

Jongup felt the hand in his and he looked down, shifting his fingers in that grip. He could sense the desperation for Himchan to be heard, understood. Honestly, he hadn’t been thinking about it. The relationship they had suited him just fine but now that Himchan brought it up, he had to admit that something had changed. Their interaction remained somewhat basic to the ground of what they were doing but Jongup found himself loving the company more than before, or with anyone else previously. This didn’t feel much like a job anymore, honestly.

He thought about it, the ride sliding closer and closer to finishing. Himchan, knowing he couldn’t push the male for a response, didn’t say a thing. The wheel stopped and he held Jongup’s hand as the stood and they walked off the ride. The bunny was clutched to as they headed off. Jongup led them without comment toward a stand of cotton candy. Himchan wondered if he would get an answer now or days later, which was likely given the man’s need to think the proposition through.

“Do you want some cotton candy?” He asked gently as they stopped about four feet from the line. Jongup turned his drastically curved eyes to Himchan, expression that smoldering gaze that had whipped Himchan into a mess from second one.

“Go ahead and get your boyfriend some cotton candy.” He murmured, to which Himchan beamed a huge smile. Leaning forward, he kissed the younger on the lips, lingering just so, before dragging him to the line and waiting for their turn with an untameable grin twitching his lips.

Himchan paid for the sweet and fed it to the gorgeous male whole they walked to the next ride, Jongup curled around one of the males arms.


End file.
